Regalo de aniversario
by calemoon
Summary: Es su aniversario de bodas y Candy ha decidido cocinar sólo para él ... ¡suerte Albert!


**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candy snif =(**

**Regalo de aniversario**

**Por Scarleth**

-Métodos para ser una buena cocinera – murmuró Candy levantando por enésima vez el libro y volviendo a repasar el índice como si de eso dependiera su vida - ¿Por que? … pues porque el bisabuelo William es un hombre muy tradicional y le gusta la buena comida … pero hecha en casa, lo cual no me facilita las cosas porque la cocina y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos. Y lo más importante de todo esto es que estoy casada con William Albert Andrew y he decidido tratar de sorprenderlo con mis artes culinarias.

-Candy … ¿con quién hablas?

Se dió la vuelta rápidamente, dejando el libro sobre la barra. ¡Diablos! No la escuchó entrar.

-Con nadie – respondió sonrojada al ver que Annie la había cachado infraganti.

-Bueno, como sea … te traje el libro que me pediste.

-¡Genial! - exclamó batiendo las palmas emocionada – COCINA FACIL INTERNACIONAL. ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba! - hizo una pequeña pausa para darse tiempo de hojear y analizar el índice – Bueno, yo se que el primer paso es siempre el más dificil así que comenzaré por lo más sencillo.

-¿Comprarás la cena? -respondió Annie desde una de las sillas del antecomedor donde hacía unos minutos había tomado asiento.

-Muy graciosa – la rubia la miró de reojo, porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de decifrar lo que estaba escrito en el libro, que más bien parecía en chino.

La verdad es que se veía muy linda ataviada con un coqueto delantal hecho por los niños del hogar de Pony. Eso aunado a su alegría natural, acentuaban la belleza de la rubia. Había arreglado y ordenado todo de una manera exquisita y todo estaba deslumbrante.

-La comida mexicana no se ve que sea muy dificil de hacer.

-No es muy dificil – advirtió Annie – pero no te confies. Se necesita algo de experiencia y …

-Pues por eso necesito comenzar a prepararla … para tener experiencia.

La morena exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que cuando a Candy se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Yo sólo te digo que no es tan sencilla como crees.

-Pero esto me gusta, puedo intentar preparar todo en un sólo platillo, así no tengo que enfocarme en varias cosas a la vez.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea pero bueno … como tú quieras. ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?

-Segura.

-Muy bien, te dejo entonces en "tus labores domésticas" que te diviertas.

-Gracias … y espero que sí sea divertido.

Annie se alejó pensando – _Ser__á__ divertido, pero ver la cara de Albert cuando pruebe lo que prepares_.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Cinco horas después, un kilo de arroz menos, dos intentos fallidos por preparar mole, otro intento fallido de hacer un platillo con garbanzos … ¿a quién diablos se le ocurría omitir que había que cocer los mentados garbanzos primero? ¿Y el arroz? Sí, había ahogado el arroz y era una masa nada apetecible … ¿podría convertirlo en crema o tamales?. El pollo se resecó, el mole estaba más aguado que agua de tamarindo y sabía horrible. Se había quemado los dedos y su precioso delantal; estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda y entre tantas idas y venidas cual pollo sin cabeza por la cocina, había terminado por olvidarse del pay de queso que tenía el el horno. Cuando lo sacó estaba a punto de reventar y de un color café bronceado que podía asegurar se había quemado completito.

-¡Me rindo! esto no esta funcionando y ya no puedo más.

Se quitó el delantal y lo aventó sobre una silla. Tomó aire retirándose el cabello de la cara y llamando a la poca energía que le quedaba. Volteó a ver la cocina que parecía frente de batalla. El piso era un asco y no había un sólo espacio limpio.

-¡Esto es peor de lo que recordaba -exclamó desplomándose sobre la silla – acabaré de limpiar para navidad!

Cerró los ojos con desesperación y trató de recuperarse un poco descansando recargada en la mesa. Necesitaba relajarse un momento para poder limpiar esa cocina de infarto. Trató de luchar en vano contra el sueño … que finalmente la venció.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert llegó buscándola por todos lados. Llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos y esperaba sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fue él al entrar en la cocina y ver la batalla campal que ahí se había librado. Su esposa estaba completamente dormida en la mesa.

Se acercó despacio hasta ella, tratando de asimilar el desastre que imperaba por todos lados.

-Candy – murmuró suavemente sacudiéndola un poco por los hombros – princesa …

La rubia salió poco a poco de su letargo al escuchar la voz de su esposo. Su cansando cuerpo ser resistía a despertar.

-Albert – murmuró somnolienta – ya estás aquí … - se levantó lentamente mostrando el desastre que era su persona - ¡Quería sorprenderte!

Albert dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Lo lograste. ¡Estoy realmente sorprendido! No pensé que una sola persona fuera capaz de dejar semejante desorden en la cocina.

Candy hizo un puchero y sonrió, porque sabía que Albert tenía toda la razón.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor – le dijo el rubio abrazándola y entregándole el ramo de rosas.

-Gracias amor … ¡están hermosas! Y feliz aniversario sorpresa para ti.

-¿Aniversario sorpresa? - preguntó intrigado al separarse de ella y limpiándole levemente la cara.

-Sí, porque pensaba hacerte una deliciosa cena y la sorpresa es que no hay nada de cenar.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-Veo que efectivamente no hay cena, ni espacio para poder preparar una ¿verdad?

Candy bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Pero nada que no se pueda arreglar – completó sonriendo y dando un toquecito en la respingada nariz de su mujer – ¿Salimos a cenar? - preguntó coqueto.

-Estoy lista pero más bien para la regadera. No tengo energía para nada – contestó dando un bostezo – ¿te parece que pidamos algo a domicilio?

-Como desee mi princesa.

Candy le dió un beso y corrió al baño a ponerse presentable.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Albert ya tenía lista la mesa con un par de velas, las rosas en agua y la deliciosa cena esperándolos.

-¡Te quedó hermoso Albert!

Ese hombre siempre hacía todo a la perfección. La sorprendía, la cuidaba, la consentía … ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Es poco comparado con lo que mereces mi princesa.

Candy sonrió complacida y más enamorada que nunca ante los comentarios de su marido.

-¿Sabes Albert? La verdad quería cocinar algo delicioso para ti … y que con sólo probarlo perdieras el habla.

Se atragantó con el vino que estaba probando en ese momento sólo de recordar la cantidad de veces que se había "sorprendido" con los experimentos de Candy en la cocina.

-Aclaro que quería sorprenderte para bien ¿ok? - completó levantándose a darle unos golpecitos en la espalda a su marido.

-La intención es lo que cuenta – dicho esto la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-La verdad es que me gustaría que cuando haga algo bien me lo hagas saber ¿sí? Puedes decir: mmmmmm! ¡Que rico! … y así sabré que lo hice bien ¿Te parece?

Albert asintió. Siempre se divertía de lo lindo con Candy. Estaba consciente de que aunque ponía su mayor esfuerzo, la cocina y ella no eran compatibles. El la adoraba por como era, no porque fuera una gran cocinera.

-Como tú digas amor.

-Es un trato ¡eh!

-Trato hecho. ¿Cenamos?

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Más tarde, después de una agitada y placentera noche de pasión, descansando uno al lado del otro, Albert volteó a ver a su esposa pícaramente y le dijo:

-Mmmmmmm! ¡Que rico!

Candy soltó una carcajada y le dió un almohadazo.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡sabes que no me refería a eso!

-Es para demostrarte que puse atención y sigo al pie de la letra tus instrucciones. Lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡No tienes remedio Albert Andrew!

-No lo necesito … te tengo a ti

-Feliz aniversario – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

No era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero una cosa era segura: se había casado ¡CON EL MEJOR HOMBRE DEL MUNDO!

Y eso la hacía feliz y plena.

**FIN**

Hola chicas preciosas … no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda jejejeje! Aqui estoy de resgreso al Candymundo despues de una larga ausencia … y bueno ... acaba de pasar mi aniversario #2 el 26 de sept. Y queria subir este fic ese dia, pero lo estoy terminando hasta ahorita y bueno … aquí se los dejo para que se diviertan un rato!

Estamos en contacto y ya saben … comentarios bienvenidos!

Besotes a tooooodas! Las extra;eeeeee!=)

Scarleth Andrew!


End file.
